


Cold Confession.

by TheMadhatter1419



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 2, F/F, Topic 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadhatter1419/pseuds/TheMadhatter1419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Freeze is surprised.</p><p>But then again, Joker is kind of an ass.</p><p>Topic: Explaining their relationship to a disapproving third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Confession.

“What do you mean, you and Ivy are dating?”

“Freeze, it’s not like I didn’t lay things out for you. You’re not an idiot.”

“Harley, how long has it been?” Mister Freeze sighed.

Harley shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

“Harley, it’s not like I’m going to tell Joker. He’s been a jackass to me, anyway,” Mister Freeze said, placing a frigid hand on Harley’s shoulder.

Harley shuddered, making it apparent that Freeze’s had was, well, frozen. Harley blew her long blonde hair out of her face.

“Well, dating, I guess about two weeks. But fuck buddies, Jesus, it’s been almost a year. Sex with the Joker, it’s the same thing. He kind of just shoves it in there-” Freeze laughed. “And sex with Ivy is pretty great. Joker doesn’t know anything about it though, Freeze.”

Freeze was still chuckling about the comment about sex with Joker, and Harley simply rolled her eyes. One of Joker’s goons passed by as he was practically rolling around in a laughing fit. After he collected himself a bit, he sighed and shook his head.

“Harley, you’re in for something, then. Joker’s gonna have your head, you know. And Ivy’s too. She’s not even a villain anymore. She’s not on Bat’s side or ours, she’s just... here. Kind of a nuisance to our cause,” he said.

“As if I don’t already know this, Freeze. What do I do about Joker? I don’t care whose side she’s on. I love her. But Joker is my concern.”

Another laughing fit.

“Harley! As if he isn’t everyone’s concern! Tell me one thing, though. What makes her so great?” 

“She knows me, Freeze. She cares. She makes me feel like before Joker, and I thought that was impossible. Please, just try to understand. She’s everything to me, like Nora meant to you.” 

Freeze sighed and nodded. Harley smiled slightly, knowing that he’s starting to soften up.

“Alright, Harl. You know I always look after you and your best interests. You’re like a daughter to me. If Ivy means this much to you, fine. I’ll try to understand.” 

Another goon.

Harley whispered, “They’re listening, you know.”

“I’m aware. Don’t worry. I’ve never seen you happier, Harl, I’ll cover you. You owe me big time,” Freeze whispered back.

A grin appeared on her face, before kissing Mister Freeze on the cheek.

“Thank you, Freeze, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> URGHHHH. My writing is so rusty.


End file.
